


creeper, aw man

by impravidus



Series: Parkner Week 2020 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Awkwardness, Banter, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Middle School, Minecraft, Online Friendship, Online Relationship, Parkner Week 2020, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impravidus/pseuds/impravidus
Summary: Middle School!Parkner meet on a Minecraft server.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Parkner Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862851
Comments: 9
Kudos: 127





	creeper, aw man

_ Peter: I think Im gonna stop using that factions server  _

**Ned: Oh no! But u love that server!**

_ Peter: The new update just isnt the same _

_ Peter: And plus my faction has all moved to this new server so I think Im gonna check it out _

**Ned: Yeah I get that**

**Ned: U should at least leave a sign in ur base so ppl know that they can raid**

_ Peter: Yeah It hink I will _

_ Peter: Im stuck in a cave right now but Ill when I get out Ill leave a sign _

**Ned: gl**

_ Peter: :P _

Peter wandered around the Minecraft cave, following the trail of torches he had left himself until they suddenly cut out.

“Crap,” he muttered out loud. “I know I left them here!”

And he did. He had just been there. But it seemed that someone had stolen his torches.

With a sigh, he continued to follow the holes where he knew he took ores, and tried to remember the familiar yet monotonous and indistinguishable terrain.

Peter yelped out loud when his player fell into a hole, plummeting into a pitch black space, riddling with mob sounds.

“Okay, Peter. You’ve got no torches, your brightness is at 100 yet you can’t see  _ anything _ , and your iron sword is at red. What do you do?” He squawked as his player was hit. “Whatdoyoudowhatdoyoudo.”

Suddenly, the room was being filled with light, and the mobs were grunting as a player whizzed past him, taking them out with a diamond sword. 

**[Private] <PotatoeBoi> hey r u ok**

Peter gawked at his screen.

_ <parbarpinks> /r I am now! Thanks for that. That was very nice of you _

**[Private] <PotatoeBoi> i was in the area**

**[Private] <PotatoeBoi> how did you end up down here?**

_ <parbarpinks> /r Fell. Someone took my torches and I was trying to find my way out _

**[Private] <PotatoeBoi> oh im sorry about that. i think that must’ve been me. i didn’t realize those torches were fresh. and i made that hole in teh floor. used gravel to get down but got rid of the tower. didnt think anyone would fall in**

_ <parbarpinks> /r It’s okay. You ddin’t know _

**[Private] <PotatoeBoi> do you need help finding a way out? because i know my way out**

_ <parbarpinks> /r That woul dbe amazing. Thank you _

**[Private] <PotatoBoi> nbd. follow me :)**

Peter followed the player through the endless cave, passing by big walls of cobble.

_ <parbarpinks> /msg @PotatoeBoi What are those walls? _

**[Private] <PotatoeBoi> when i mine, i go as far as i can down a tunnel torching it all and then i go back out, getting all the ores i can. then i close up the entrance so i dont go back**

_ <parbarpinks> r/ Wow. You’re really good at this _

**[Private] <PotatoeBoi> i wouldn’t say that. i’ve jjust got my methods.**

_ <parbarpinks> r/ Well it’s a good method _

PotatoeBoi resumed his way out of the cave, stopping frequently to eat baked potatoes, Peter following close after and pausing to eat steak when he did.

After a good five minutes, they approached a spiral staircase.

**[Private] <PotatoeBoi> here ya go! glad i could be of assistnadce**

He started to walk away, but Peter rushed to type.

_ <parbarpinks> /r Wait! _

He stopped, turning to face him.

_ <parbarpinks> /r Do you want to join my faction? Its just me. Ive already got a base if you want to come to it. _

The pause was excruciating as Peter stared at the chat.

**[Private] <PotatoeBoi> that would be great! i haventreally gotten to the factions thing yet but id love to join yours**

_ <parbarpinks> /f invite add PotatoeBoi _

_ <parbarpinks> /msg @PotatoeBoi just do /f join DarthStar _

**[Private] <PotatoeBoi> done! i am officially a darthstar**

_ <parbarpinks> /r Awesome! If you do /f home, you can teleport to the faction home. _

**[Private] <PotatoeBoi> why didn’t you just do that to get out of the cave?**

Peter stared at the computer, mouth agape.

_ <parbarpinks> /r I didnt think of that? _

**[Private] <PotatoeBoi> XD well lets head home then**

PotatoeBoi blinked out of the screen, already having teleported. Peter bit his lip as he smiled, teleporting with him.

**[Private] <PotatoeBoi> holy guacamole**

**[Private] <PotatoeBoi> your house is huge! and fancy!**

Peter blushed.

_ <parbarpinks> /r I like building _

**[Private] <PotatoeBoi> O-o YOU BUILT THIS??!?!?**

_ <parbarpinks> /r Uh yeah haha. It took me a couple hours. _

**[Private] <PotatoeBoi> HOURS??!?! this kind of build wouldve taken me days! this is legendary!**

_ <parbarpinks> /r Oh thanks. Well, theres a bunch of empty rooms on the top floor if you want to claim one. The storage room is in the basement and the smelting room is on the second floor.  _

**[Private] <PotatoeBoi> cool! everything i own (that matters) is in my inventory :P**

_ <parbarpinks> /r Well if you need anything, feel free to grab it. _

**[Private] <PotatoeBoi> and if you need anything for your builds and stuff lmk. i don’t really like to build. i just like mining and fighting mobs, so if you need like an inventory full of sand for a glass build or smthn, then ill get it for you**

Peter’s eyes went wide.

_ <parbarpinks> /r You’d do that? _

**[Private] <PotatoeBoi> gives me a mission. i like that**

**[Private] <PotatoeBoi> unfortuantely, i have to go to supper, but it has been a pleasure coming to your rescue mlady/my good sir**

**[Private] <PotatoeBoi> *tips cowboy hat***

**PotatoeBoi left the game.**

Peter didn’t run into PotatoeBoi for another week, not for lack of trying. 

It wasn’t until that Saturday did he see him again, his flannel wearing avatar popping up in the house while he was cooking some pork.

_ <parbarpinks> /msg @PotatoeBoi Hey! Youre back! _

**[Private] <PotatoeBoi> yeah i can only play on weekends. mama limits my screen time, and i gotta use it for homework during the week**

**[Private] <PotatoeBoi> but i get to play extra long on weekends as long as i do my chores!**

**[Private] <PotatoeBoi> so do you have any missions for me today? **

Peter smiled.

_ <parbarpinks> /r I need at least twelve stacks of stone bricks? _

**[Private] <PotatoeBoi> aye aye captain**

**[Private] <PotatoeBoi> you got a strip mine?**

_ <parbarpinks> /r What’s a strip mine? _

**[Private] <PotatoeBoi> oh thats a tradgedy ive gotta fix that immediately**

**[Private] <PotatoeBoi> may i please dig holes in ur basement**

_ <parbarpinks> /r Go for it dude _

**[Private] <PotatoeBoi> swag**

And he was gone.

.-~*~-.

Though Peter wouldn’t admit it, he started looking forward to his weekends more than many things in his IRL life.

Whenever PotatoeBoi would join in and see the progress in the base, he would attack Peter with an onslaught of compliments. While he explored the undergrounds for ores or forests for wood or deserts for sand, they whisper chatted, joking and getting to know each other.

It had been almost two months of their weekly meeting when Peter finally got the courage to ask PotatoeBoi for his Skype.

_ <parbarpinks> /r You dont have to tell me. I just thought it would be nice to talk to eachother outside of Minecraft. I know you dont get a lot of screen time during the week, but we could maybe talk while we do our homework? Get through it faster so then we can hang out? On Skype I mean. And when we play on weekends we can talk. _

**[Private] <PotatoeBoi> i cant promise ill be able to do it a lot but that sounds really cool**

**[Private] <PotatoeBoi> its got my irl name in it tho**

_ <parbarpinks> /r So does mine. _

**[Private] <PotatoeBoi> it’s countryroadtakemehometotennessee**

Peter nervously went to Skype and sent a friend request.

_ <parbarpinks> /r Did you get it? _

**[Private] <PotatoeBoi> i accepted it :D**

.-~*~-.

**Harley Keener**

**hey**

Peter Parker

Hi!!!!!

So your name is Harley? That’s cool!

**Harley Keener**

**and your name is peter!!! i had totally pegged you as like a a max or a gerald or somethin**

Peter Parker

U WOT M8

Gerald???? Really?

**Harley Keener**

**XD well idk!!! lol**

**i have like a million different ways ive imagined you this whole time**

**your minecraft skin doesnt really give me much to work with except that you like chewbaca**

Peter Parker

Oh haha! Well uhm I have curly brown hair and brown eyes and I wear glasses 

**Harley Keener**

**you definitely give off glasses energy**

Peter Parker

What’s that supposed to mean?

**Harley Keener**

**idk you just have that energy**

Peter Parker

Do you want to hop on a call? 

**Harley Keener**

**sure!**

Peter suddenly froze as the Skype ringtone played. With a nervous hesitance, he answered.

“Hello?” he said.

“Oh, wow. You totally don’t sound like how I thought you’d sound.”

Peter’s jaw dropped. “You have an accent!”

“Uh, no.  _ You  _ have an accent,” Harley corrected.

“I don’t have an accent,” Peter said.

“Yeah, you do! It’s like,” Harley switched to an over-exaggerated New York accent, poorly done due to its mix with his own. “ _ You have an accent.” _

“That’s not what I sound like!” Peter exclaimed.

“That’s exactly what you sound like!”

Peter laughed, clutching his sides, Harley joining in soon after.

Peter had to stop abruptly, gasping for air and reaching for his inhaler.

“What was that?” Harley questioned, going quiet.

“That’s just for my asthma. I need it to help me breathe sometimes.”

“Oh. Are you okay?”

Peter nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just how it is. I’ve had it all my life.”

“That stinks.”

“No, it’s okay. It’s really nothing.”

“You know, I’m really glad you’re not some creepy old dude that’s been catfishing me or somethin’. My mama says that’s the only kinda people who’d talk to me online. But I mean, you don’t _ sound  _ like a creepy old dude.” He paused. “Unless you’re a creepy old lady.”

“I can promise, I am not a creepy old lady,” Peter said with a grin.

“Good. Neither am I.” He smiled. “I think we’re gonna get along just fine. Now, let’s get back to the server. I gotta get your logs.”

**Author's Note:**

> so this obviously isn't a finished story. there is so much more i can do with it, but i wanted to put this out on the parkner week date, even if it wasn't finished. so, for now, until i figure out how to add to it, it's just a pre-relationship fic. 
> 
> If you want to chat, my Tumblr is [official-impravidus](https://official-impravidus.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you want to join a Parkner Discord, click [here!](https://discord.gg/vztSVpg)


End file.
